The Warden Comes to Skyhold
by GlamFolk
Summary: Morrigan has not seen her friend in over a decade, but when Warden Commander Amell comes to Skyhold for a visit, a reunion is imminent. Amell x Alistair romance. Friendship.


Usually, Morrigan didn't pay any mind to the gossip of servants around her. She was far too busy with her research even if she was interested in the mundane day-to-day lives of the people of Skyhold. While she admired the Inquisitor, their relationship had not progressed past a warm acquaintance. Cat Trevelyan was more than happy to talk over Elven culture, the discrepancies in the ingredients used to make salves and potions in Ferelden and the Free Marches, and the ins and outs of mage politics whenever the mood struck either of them, but no bond had really formed. If Morrigan were to discuss it, which she wouldn't, she would admit it was due to some reluctance on her part. The Inquisitor, while blunt and impatient with authority, was kind to any and all servants and companions she collected at her home base. Morrigan was never good at making friends, except once.

It made her sad to think about Evangeline. She hadn't seen the Hero of Fereleden in years, but had made a point to linger in crowds when she was being discussed. Of course, the strangers she eavesdropped on knew nothing of Evie. Sure, they knew she was brave, and skilled mage, and was known for her kindness, but they didn't know her the way Morrigan did, or at least, used to. If she closed her eyes she could picture Evie, coming up to her tent every night with or without invitation to ask if she wanted to join the rest of the party at the campfire. No matter how many times Morrigan said no, Evie would come back every night. She missed that about her. She missed a lot of things.

Which is why, when the fat gardener hurried announced to the Chantry sisters that Morrigan was seated next to during her study, that the Hero of Ferelden was right at the gates, Morrigan's eyes widened, and her heart began to race.

"You lie, Thomas," one of the Chantry sisters chastised him.

"I saw her ride up with a bloody band of Grey Wardens! Speaking to the Inquisitor in the hall right now, I swear it!"

Too abruptly to go unnoticed, Morrigan shut her book with a thump and stood up with a nervous rigidity. She scanned the yard for her son, ignoring the questioning looks from her empty headed companions, only to find that Kieran was no where to be seen.

 _Probably in the hall, balking at Evangeline like she's a three headed dog._ Morrigan made for the door but caught herself before her long fingers could brush the wood.

Ten years. It had been ten years since she had last seen her friend. How old was Evie now? 30? 31? Morrigan tried to imagine the young girl who she had run into in the woods, covered in Darkspawn blood but smiling up at her like she was a wood nymph. " _You live in the Wilds? Can you help us?". She was never rude, never unkind to me_ Morrigan thought. _Even when I took her man to bed, she thanked me the next day among the fire and violence. She searched for me afterI left._

Morrigan thought of how Evangeline would receive her. Supposing she did waltz into the hall - _Oh, hello, long time -_ who's to say that she wouldn't be greeted with hostility? While the Evangeline she knew never had a malicious bone in her body, who is to say she hadn't changed in the past decade?

Morrigan pulled her hand from the door, forming an uncertain fist that lingered in the air as she considered her options. Before she could make a decision, the door's handle shifted, and she turned to run up the stairs to the battlements.

::::::::

 _"What is this?" Morrigan asked as Evangeline held a package out to her._

 _"Open it," she giggled._

 _Cautiously, Morrigan pulled the string around the object loose, and let the paper drop to the grass. In her hands was a mirror, so like the one she had lost years before._

 _"It is...just the same as the mirror which Flemeth smashed on the ground, so long ago," Morrigan looked up to see Evie , practically bursting with excitement as she enthusiastically nodded. "It is incredible you found one so like it. I am...uncertain of what to say. You must wish something in return, certainly,"_

 _"Don't be ridiculous, Morrigan! It's a gift," Evangeline beamed up at her, with sun intensity that Morrigan has to chuckle._

 _"You say that as if I should be accustomed to such a thing. I have...never received a gift, not one which did not come at a price." Morrigan looked at her feet. "I suppose I should say...'thank you'. For the gift. 'Tis most thoughtful...Truly."_

 _Without warning, Evangeline had her arms around her. Startled, Morrigan remained stiff._

 _"You deserve it," Evangeline hummed. "And I'm glad I found it for you,"_

:::::::::

It was late in the evening when she reemarged in the gardens. The Chantry sisters, of course, were talking about the dinner that had just finished in the great hall. Leaning into the shadows as not to be noiticed, Morrigan listened as the sister's tithered about together.

"-such hair, dark and pretty-"

"Looks just like the portrait my aunt bought from the market-"

"Is her husband coming?"

"They are not married,"

"For shame! The Hero of Ferelden living in sin with a fellow Warden?"

"They've been together ten years, Sister Margret!"

"Is most improper"

:::::

 _"Morrigan, can I...ask you something?"_

 _Morrigan stopped beating her linen against the rock to look up at her friend. Evangeline had been swimming the river just moments prior, begging Morrigan to take a break and join her. Now, she stood next to her, dripping wet and with a frightened look playing on her face._

 _"Of course, my friend." Morrigan said._

 _"It's just..." Evangeline sat down, and bit her lip as she gathered her thoughts. "You told me that whenever you...felt the urge...you would seek out a traveling man in the wilderness?"_

 _"yes, what of it?"_

 _Evangeline looked up from her wet feet, up in the distance to camp. Morrigan followed her eyes and saw the object of her fixation: Alistair stood in the water, running soap up and down his arms, as Zevran looked on with an air of appriciation. Ogrhen lay across a nearby rock, naked and relaxed, singing a dwarven drinking song loudly. Sten sat by a tree, eating cookies. Alistair popped back up from the water and saw the women looking at him. He waved shyly to Evangeline before getting hit in the head with a towel by Zeveran._

Oh. _thought Morrigan._

 _"When a man and a woman are intimate...what happens?"_

 _Morrigan paused, unsure of how to answer her._

 _"I mean, I know what happens in theory, like, where to put it, but- does it hurt? Will I regret it?"_

 _Morrigan went back to beating her laundry against a rock. "It shouldn't hurt if the man cares for your comfort. As he seems to," Evangeline looked at her friend as she continued with her chore. "Your chances of getting pregnant are very low, so you don't have to worry about getting with child. Do you love him?"_

 _Evangeline seemed startled by her candor, but her answer was strong. "Yes," she said, without any of the hesitation present in her questions._

 _"Do you like the idea of being with him in...that way?"_

 _"Yes," she answered, turning back to look at him. "He's...so kind. And funny. And he thinks so little of himself but all I can think of when I look at him is how he radiates brighter than any sun or star I've ever seen."_

 _Morrigan snorted, and Evangline laughed. "I'm not good at putting my emotions into words. I just hug people and throw gifts at them, hoping they get the message."_

 _"You'll have plenty of 'hugging' tonight," Morrigan quipped. Evangeline laughed, but draped her arms around Morrigan from the side._

 _"Thank you," she said._

 _Surprising herself, Morrigan squeezed Evangeline's arm back._

 _"Do not mention it."_

 _:::::_

Morrigan sighed and stalked towards the door. As usual, these idiots had nothing useful to say. Before she could turn to go to her quarters, she heard the tail end of the conversation that gave her pause.

"Did you hear her ask about Lady Morrigan?"

Morrigan's feet stopped abruptly.

"She seemed so excited when she heard she was lodging at Skyhold,"

"Pity Lady Morrigan didn't come to dinner," the younger girl said, a hint of disappointment in her voice. "Her son took quite a liking to Amell!"

Morrigan immediately ran up the stairs. Kieran. Evangeline would never let on that she must have hated seeing him, Morrigan remembered how she hated making anyone feel uncomfortable and would sacrifice her own peace of mind to make everyone feel better, but this sin felt unforgivable. Not only had Morrigan avoided her, but Evangeline had to meet the son of her lover without any warning! Morrigan's feet carried her up two stairs a time, and for the first time in years, she found herself praying to whatever gods were above that Kieran was in their rooms.

:::::::

" _You said you did not think you would always prove worthy of my friendship, but you do."_

 _Morrigan looked up at Evangeline, her faced framed by the fire surrounding them._

 _"You saved our lives. You've given me time with him I never thought I would have."_

 _"I..." Morrigan started._

 _"I just...wanted to say thank you. I know you're leaving after this is all over."_

 _"Allow me to say one thing before we go." Morrigan interrupted, surprising her companion. Evangeline nodded. "I knew nothing of friendship before we met. And I will always consider you such. Live well my friend. Live gloriously." before Evangeline could move towards her, Morrigan stepped forward, and gave her a quick, but tight, hug._

 _"I love you, Morrigan," She said._

 _"I love you too."_

 _::::::::_

She heard him before she reached their door- his sweet laugh was the closest thing she had to a favorite song. With a haste, she pressed her body against the door and began to call for him.

"Kieran, I-"

She was stopped from entering her home but two, meaty paws pressing against her hips. Startled, she looked down to see the face of the ugly mutt that had plagued her two year journey a decade prior. His ridiculoudly large head bopped against her waist, dragging his tongue against her stomach as a disgusting "hello". Before she could cry out, a voice called him off.

"Dog! That is not how we say hello to Aunt Morrigan!"

Morrigan's heart dropped into her stomach. Carefully, she looked up to see Kieran sitting on the floor with a familiar woman. Kieran smiled up at his mother.

"Mummy, Miss Evangeline was telling me about your adventures! Did you really meet a werewolf?"

"I..." Morrigan looked to her old friend. Evie's hair had grown out, and was tied in a simple pony tail that fell down her back. Her eyes were still that hauntingly dark blue, and her mouth... _Smiling, always smiling, as if the world wasn't falling apart around her._

"We did," Evangeline turned her attention back to Kieran. "Although they used to be elves,"

Kieran gasped and turned back to his mother. "Mummy! You never said elves could turn into _werewolves._ And all you _do_ is study elves!"

Morrigan felt her voice rise in her chest, and as calmly as she could with shaking hands, she turned to her son and spoke.

"Kieran, isn't it past your bed time?"

"But-"

"No buts, little man," Morrigan's voice had regained the authority that it had weld only eight hours earlier in the day, when she was telling Kieran to stop bugging Commander Cullen and get back to his arithmetic.

Kieran's head swiveled to Evangeline. "Are you staying? Please please please," he begged. Evangeline laughed, and made to stand up.

"I will. I'm in Skyhold for a week, and I promise you that you'll get sick of Dog before we leave,"

"I could never!" Kieran reached his hand out to the beast, who padded over to him and licked his face.

"He could sleep with you, if you want. He's a very good guard dog,"

Kieran beamed up at his mother as he wrapped his arms around Dog's neck. While Morrigan didn't want the brute who had been a constant pain in her side becoming her son's new favorite distraction, she knew she couldn't refuse him.

"Very well, but go to bed. Now." she said. Without another word, Kieran and Dog trotted back to the back room, as Kieran eagerly told the dog where he could sleep.

Morrigan turned back to her guest, who had gotten up off the floor. She took in the sight of her - more muscular than when she had last seen her, with a greater air of confidence about her- she fumbled for the words to say. To apologize, to tell her how much she had missed her company, how she wished she could go back in time, drink the taint herself, and die with the archdemon herself. But before she could say anything, Evangeline spoke.

"How I missed you, sister," she said before crossing the room in a hurry and flinging her arms around Morrigan, pulling her into a tight hug.

After a beat, Morrigan felt her body relax, and she gripped Evangeline's hair and pulled her tighter.

"I missed you too,"

For the first time since Kieran's birth, Morrigan cried.

::::::

"No joke, this bastard actually thought that shape shifted would terrify me," Evangeline took a swig from the Chantry's communal wine that they had stolen from the alter. Morrigan laughed as she took the bottle from her friend's hands. "As if I didn't live with a woman who would sometimes just turn into a giant spider for the hell of it,"

"Being a human all the time is so boring," Morrigan complained. "I pity that Kieran is not a mage. He'll never know the sensation of running in another's skin,"

"Or being shot in another skin with an arrow," Evangeline rolled her shoulder back. "I still have a scar from when I was almost a hunter's meal."

"I told you never to become a deer,"

Evangeline snorted and took the bottle back. They looked out over the battlment floor they were sitting on, the starlight bouncing off the stones, turning their surroundings silver.

"I adore Kieran," Evangeline gushed. "He's brilliant, Morrigan."

"He is," she smiled to herself.

"You've done a miraculous job. Really,"

"Thank you," Morrigan considered her next sentence before she spoke.

"Is it not...awkward, for you? Knowing his parentage?"

To her credit, Evangeline didn't skip a beat.

"Not at all," she said. She turned back to Morrigan, smiling. "When I see Kieran, I see the reason I got a future with the man I love. I don't regret what we did. To me, he is your son, and your son alone, as you wanted. It reminds me of the girls at the circle would get pregnant, and their children would be adopted by farmers. Alistair isn't his parent, he's just...the genetics variation. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Morrigam smiled down at her friend.

"And," Evangeline handed the wine back. "It's not like I'm a jealous wife either, forever scorning the fact that we cannot have a child,"

"I thought, even with the cure- "

"Apparently not," Evangeline cut her off. Almost as quickly as she had spoken, she reached out and grabbed Morrigan's hand, pressing it to the flat of her stomach.

"It's not quite there yet," she admitted after a while. "In truth I've only known about a week. I cried when the healer told me. I'm telling him tomorrow," she beamed up at Morrigan.

"Truly? You're-"

"Pregnant," Evangeline finished for her. "You're the first person I told,"

A flood of warmth came over Morrigan as she looked up into her friend- her kind, kind friend-'s eyes, sparkling with giddy joy. Here was a woman who had given so much to the world, so unsure of what she would be able to hold in return, and she was with child. Evangeline Amell, the woman who most deserved happiness, finally getting what was owed to her.

"Do you think Kieran will like being an older cousin?" Evangeline baited her.

Morrigan laughed, and put her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"He'll love it."


End file.
